Many tools are used in finishing dry wall architecture. Typically, a container or bucket, containing dry wall plaster materials to be applied to surfaces such as walls, needs to be opened, mixed and cleaned out. In the past, multiple tools have been used to handle these tasks. However, producing separate tools for each task may not be cost effective, and also presents inconveniences due to the multiple tools needed for handling and manipulation. Further, cleaning out buckets containing dry wall materials using scraping tools having a conventional flat shape causes overly repetitive scraping of the sides. In addition, such scraping tools can require inconvenient manipulation of the tool and cumbersome situating of the bucket in accessible positions, such as tilting, turning, etc., so that the scraping tool can reach the sides of the bucket.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device that can more efficiently and easily scrape a container of its contents such as plaster material for dry wall finishing, and that also can open the container and mix the contents of the container in one tool.